1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data encryption, more particularly to a method and system for dynamic data encryption to achieve effective protection against software piracy during data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in digital technology, the transfer of data between two media in a computer-based platform for processing purposes has become easier. However, the ease in the spreading of data has made it difficult to provide security during data transmission. This problem is of utmost concern for materials subject to copyright protection, such as audio and video software. Presently, protection of software can be achieved by scrambling the original source data to obtain format-specific data that can be stored or transmitted. The format-specific data undergoes a reverse scrambling process at the retrieving or receiving end to recover the original source data.
It is noted that the scrambling algorithms employed in conventional data encryption systems are fixed throughout the software or the medium used to convey or store the encrypted data. As such, the protection against software piracy is weak once the scrambling algorithm has been broken by hackers.